Love after betrayal
by ranchan-akari
Summary: AU High school Misao has just lost her parents, transfered schools & now meets the rest of the RK crew. On her first day, she finds out that the murderer of her parents has escaped from prison and is now aiming to kill her. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! Ranchan-akari speaking. This fic is a Misao/Kenshin, Sano/Kaoru (still debating because I'm not sure if I want poor Sano to be stuck with the b Kaoru…I'm biased, so sue me), Megumi/Aoshi one. Kaoru is kinda evil. Please don't kill me! If you really like the couple Kaoru/Kenshin or you really like Kaoru, you shouldn't read this fic, because I hate her (in fanfiction, I can stand her okay in manga, but only barely…)

Disclaimer: I don't own this

A/N Reposted for easier reading. Sorry for the false alarm! ;

Chapter 1

Kenshin, Kaoru, Aoshi, Megumi, and Sanosuke sat at the Sunset cafe, comfortably chatting about high school. Aoshi was just sitting and listening silently, sometimes adding a comment or two. Kaoru was blabbing her mouth away energetically. Kenshin was answering questions faithfully and oroing in reply for some comments. Megumi was talking at a regular pace and was reprimanding Kaoru again and again for not being lady-like. Sanosuke sat sometimes arguing with somebody, another time teasing somebody. For them, it was just another regular meeting between friends.

Megumi and Aoshi had been going steady for a couple months. Kenshin and Kaoru just started going out. Megumi suddenly said loudly, overriding any other side conversations going on, "I forgot to tell you guys, but my cousin is coming to meet me here in a couple of minutes. I hope I can introduce her to you guys. She just moved into the city. She's going to attend the same school as us." She paused for a minute to take a sip from her drink, "And don't talk about her parents. They're dead."

Curious, Kaoru asked how. Instead of Megumi answering, a quiet voice from behind Kaoru said, "That's none of your business."

Startled, Kaoru whirled around. A petite girl met her eyes. She was slim, but had a slightly muscular build. Her eyes were a turquoise. They looked like they have seen happier times. She had wild bangs, some framing her face. The rest of her hip length hair was braided. She wore blue jeans and a long sleeve purple top. She stared at Kaoru. Seeing her, Megumi gasped, "Misao! I didn't think that you would get here so fast! I'm sorry about telling them about your-"

"That's okay." the girl, now identified as Misao, sat down on the empty chair next to Sano. "I know you were just trying to help me."

Hearing that, Megumi sighed in relief. "Anyways, that's Kenshin, his girlfriend Kaoru, Sanosuke, and my boyfriend, Aoshi." She pointed at each of them in turn. Misao just nodded. When Megumi reached Sano, she stared. Looking at him she said, "So this is where you moved to Sano."

The others just stared at her. Finally, Megumi managed to get out, "Y-you know each other?"

Sano nodded, his eyes still on Misao, "Yep. Before I moved here, I lived across the street from her. We went to the same school and had some classes together. She was my best friend. The other kids at our school were too afraid of me to even get close."

Kaoru, said, without thinking, as usual, "How come Misao was best friends with Sano? Didn't she have any better friends?"

Kaoru clapped her hand to her mouth when she realized what she had just said. Misao just looked at her. Her eyes were nearly emotionless except for the sadness that dimmed her entire spirit. She replied, "It's because the other kids scorned me. I was too cheerful in their opinion. It was weird for them. Sano was the only one that understood me."

The table was silent for a while. Misao broke the silence by turning to Kenshin and asking him, "Are you a girl?"

Everybody froze. Then they all burst out laughing. Except, of course, Kenshin. He, turned a lovely shade of red. Finally, when everybody could control their laughter, Sano asked Misao, "You were just trying to break the silence, right?"

Misao nodded her head, "Hey, I'm not in depression, you know."

Sano and Megumi shook their heads sadly. Misao, ordering a drink did not see it. They chatted for a while, but then soon, they started leaving. Misao sat there after the others had all left. She slowly sipped her drink, savoring the flavor. Her thoughts went to her parents. Her clear turquoise eyes clouded over at the thought of it. Then they flashed with anger. How dare Shishio kill her parents because they worked for the government! She hated him! Then she shook her head furiously, she mustn't hate! Then her shoulders slumped over in defeat. She couldn't help it. Her parents were people that she loved deeply. She would never forgive Shishio for what he had done. Pausing in her thoughts, she went to the counter and paid for her drink That done, Misao walked out the door resuming her train of thought heading toward her new apartment.

She sighed then in relief. At least Shishio was now in jail so he couldn't come after her. She mind went back to the night of the murder-

_Misao and her parents were all seated around a great big fire. A ritual they went though no matter what. They were just sitting there contently. Then came a knocking on the door. Mother went to open it, curious about who would come to call so late at night. Misao and her father sat waiting for mother's return. She didn't come back for a while. Finally, father stood up and said that he was going to check up on mother. He reached the corner and looked around it. His eyes widened. He walked calmly back to Misao, only the shaking of his voice betraying his nervousness. He told Misao to go to the local convenience store to buy a bottle of water. Misao seeing the nervousness of her father and hearing the urgency of his voice, she went and grabbed her coat and left. _

_When she came back, her house was surrounded by police cars and an ambulance. Seeing them and panicking, she ran past the yelling cops and into her house. She was just in time to see her parents bodies. They were sprawled on the ground, all cut up. The wounds were deep and were bleeding furiously. The doctors seeing her asked her why she was here. She just managed to say that she was their daughter. A doctor shook her head sadly and said that she was sorry. Misao's eyes had widened some more. She opened her mouth. And the closed it. She asked them if they had caught the person that had done it. They had. He was already on the way to prison._

_Misao, her emotions finally catching up, ran to her room and cried her heart out. The people managed to leave her alone. She stayed in the house. A lawyer came to her and questioned her. She found out who had killed her parents and why. She sued the man. She got 59 million from the case. She got even more from her parents will. She got some more from pitying neighbors and the government. _

_Misao stayed at the house for another month. She arranged her life back to order. In a different city, a good distance from her old house. She rented a new apartment that was close to her new school that she was applying to. She collected her things and moved to it. Taking her family's prized weapons with her. Her mother's set of kunais. Her father's two katanas. Her own two kodachis. _

Misao finally snapped out of her reverie as she nearly tripped. She was just outside of the apartment complex. She walked into the air-conditioned front room. She walked past to the elevator, going to the fourth floor. She walked in to her apartment, the last one on the right side. She had chosen that one on purpose because she knew that the ones on the end were always slightly bigger than the other ones. Closing the door, she retired for the day. Unbeknownst to her and the red-headed occupant living across from her.

Tbc

A/N My note is the typical: R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I even need one?

Chapter 2

The next day, Misao went to school in her new uniform. A white short sleeved blouse with a dark blue jacket that tied close with a light blue bow. The jacket ended where the skirt started. The skirt reached just above the knees. It was a dark blue with a single strip of light blue at the end. The loose socks went to the knee with a design similar to the skirt. The shoes were a black slip-on ballet type. Walking along, she thought to herself that she would be more cheerful today. Suddenly, she heard her name being called out. She turned around looking for the source. Her eyes met Kenshin's and she returned his greeting with a small, timid smile. When Kenshin reached her, they started to walk to school together, Misao asking questions about the school. While doing so, she studied the guy's uniform. It had a similar color theme to the girls. They had a dark blue blazer with a similar white shirt underneath. Instead of the bow, they had a short light blue tie. Their pants were just a simple dark blue. They had white socks and black sneakers instead of slip-ons.

After Misao was satisfied with Kenshin's answers to her questions, she asked him, "Hey, Kenshin? Why are you going to school so early?"

Kenshin smiled, "That's because I have club practice!"

"Club practice?"

"Yeah! I'm in the martial arts club!"

"The martial arts club?"

"Mm-hm. We usually don't meet so early, but I like to have the practice hall to myself."

"What weapon do you use?"

"The sakabatou."

"A SAKABATOU??"

Kenshin smiled lazily at his new friend's astonishment. "Yep. Something wrong with that?"

Misao blushed, stuttering, "N-no! Of course not!"

Kenshin just grinned more widely. By then, they had reached the school gates. They stood there for another while, chatting comfortably. Misao didn't want to go yet because she hadn't felt this at ease for a long time and Kenshin didn't want to leave because he liked learning more about Misao. She seemed to have an interesting viewpoint of life. Suddenly, Misao looked at her watch and slapped her forehead, exclaiming, "Shoot! I forgot about my meeting with the principal! Now I'm late!"

Hastily, she said bye to Kenshin and dashed off, her school bag swinging behind her. Kenshin stared. And broke out laughing as he walked toward the practice hall. Half an hour later, Kenshin headed to his homeroom. The bell signaling the start of the school day should be ringing in twenty minutes. Usually he was the earliest there because of his early practice in the morning. Today, he got a surprise. Walking into his classroom, a slight form met his eyes. "Misao?"

Startled awake from her light sleep, Misao jumped. Turning, she looked at Kenshin. "Kenshin? What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Eh heh heh," said Misao with a huge sweatdrop on her head. "I guess we're in the same class."

Kenshin grinned shaking his head, "Not only me, but Kaoru, Megumi, Sano, and Aoshi."

Misao jumped once again, "What? You guys are all in the same class? Talk about coincidence!"

Kenshin nodded his head. Her headed toward his usual seat and sat down. Surprisingly, Misao was seated behind him. Sitting there, they began chatting about little things in life as the classroom started to fill up. They were informed of Kaoru's presence as she came up behind Kenshin, throwing her hands around his eyes, she squealed-giggled, "Guess who?"

Misao, surprised, had jumped up. Her foot caught on her chair leg and she found herself looking at a fast approaching white floor. Still surprised, she couldn't stop her from the fall. Just staring blankly at the floor was all she could do. Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and lifted her up. The arm set her on her seat. Misao blinked. And blinked again. And again. Her eyes slowly refocused meeting a laughing violet pair. They snapped fully into focus at that. She turned to Kenshin, "Were you the person that caught me?"

Kenshin nodded. Misao smiled, "Thanks! You sure saved me a trip to the nurse!"

Kenshin laughed. Kaoru regarded Misao with hostile eyes, thinking to herself, _Misao better stay away from my Kenshin. Or she might find herself in a duel with me. Whether she knows kendo or not!_ Kaoru heard her name being called out. Coming out of her thoughts, she flashes a brilliant smile at Kenshin. Kenshin smiled back and drew her into the conversation that he was having with Misao.

The rest of the day went normally for Misao. At least until lunch came. Misao was eating her lunch under a shady tree. Enjoying for the first time in days. Just when she finished eating, Megumi came to her. "Hey, do you want to go see the martial arts club in action?"

Curious, Misao nodded. Megumi said, "Then follow me. The meeting had just started. We shouldn't be too late."

Following her, Misao's eyes widened when she saw the practice hall. It was huge! She bumped into Megumi's back as she stopped in the entrance. Curious at why she didn't just walk in, Misao stuck her head out from behind Megumi. And widened her eyes at the sight that met her eyes. Two kids were fighting. Both were using a bokken. Around them sat a whole group of more kids. Ignoring the group of kids sitting down, she started to scrutinize their form. One of the kids form was very bad. It hurt her eyes just looking at it. The other one was okay, but could be better. She started to think of ways to help the kids improve. Then she shook her head slightly, _Idiot. You won't be wielding a weapon anymore. _She was broken out of her thoughts as Megumi clapped her hands twice. Automatically, the kids sparing sprang apart and bowed to each other. Everybody turned to look at Megumi. Misao shrank under their gaze. Megumi spoke up, "Everybody, this is Misao. Misao this is everybody," she turned to face Misao, "Misao, would you like to join our club?"

Misao nodded slowly, not knowing what was in it for her. Megumi smiled and clapped her hands, "Perfect! Now name a type of weapon you want to use. If you don't know how to use any, we'll teach you how. If you already know some skills, we'll hone them. You have to pick a weapon to use though. You have to spar with somebody too. We have to be able to put you in a group you can work with."

Misao blinked, _…Or maybe not,_ and said, "Two kodachis."

The club blinked in surprise. Only Aoshi could use the kodachis really well. And this girl spoke like she's used them before. They wondered how good she was. Somebody ran and got her a set of kodachis. Misao took them after thanking the boy. Kenshin appeared and said to Megumi, "We think that she should fight with Kaoru. What do you think?"

Megumi smiled, "Took the words right from my mouth."

They turned to see Misao on the floor stretching. She looked up to see the shock on their faces, she grinned, "You guys didn't expect me to fight without stretching, were you?"

They smiled in return and walked away to watch the fight. Misao watched Kaoru as she walked in on the opposite side of her. She assessed her with her eyes. She had obviously already stretched, her limbs loose, her stance confident. Her rolled up sleeves of the traditional kendo gear, showed muscular arms. She stood, waiting for Misao to finish stretching. Misao did, standing up and stretching out the last kinks in her wrists.

Kaoru looked at her. She thought to herself, _Winning this spar shall be sweet. _She faced Misao, and they both bowed. Kaoru slid herself into the opening stance of the Kamiya style, can't waiting for the fight to begin.

Misao gripped her kodachis, the unfamiliar weight at first startling her at first. She had not held a weapon since the day her parents had died. She watched as Kaoru slid into her opening position. She couldn't understand why Kaoru seemed so eager to fight her. She shrugged off the thought and cleared her mind. She leapt into the air, letting her body take control of her mind. The endless routine, her father had made her spar in with him.

Kaoru's eyes widened in shock as she under took a barrage of thrusts from Misao. Suddenly, she felt Misao hesitate for one mere second, Kaoru took that opening. She thrust strikes, one after another, never letting up. She hit hard and hit in the same place for many times before hitting another place.

Misao winced as she caught another blow from Kaoru with her two kodachis. She really was out of practice. Her father and mother would be so disappointed in her. They always said self defense came first. Suddenly, a sound penetrated her mind, it was someone yelling. She barely made out the words, but she did any way, they were telling her to stop fighting.

Misao blinked in surprise and caught another blow in her kodachis. But this time, she didn't let the katana slip out to hit another hit. She gripped the katana firmly within the kodachis, and flung all three weapons into the air. They landed a couple feet away. Surprised, Kaoru didn't put her weight right and toppled onto Misao. Misao went down with her. She grunted softly as she landed on the hard wood floor. She tried to wiggle out from under Kaoru, but she didn't budge.

Kenshin ran over as Kaoru fell over on top of Misao. He lifted her up and put her down when he was reassured that she was okay. He turned to look at Misao. She was sitting up and shaking her head. He walked over to her, crouching down, he asked her, "Are you okay?"

Misao nodded. She was caught off guard at what he said next. "Some police officers are looking for you. They're over there."

Kenshin watched her as her eyes widened, she turned to him, her eyes filled with fear, "Do you know why they're here?"

Kenshin shook his head, watching her carefully. She got up and walked slowly to where the police officers were seated. He watched her, her palms had grown sweaty, her hand clenching into fists and opening back. Her breath had grown rapid, coming out in little puffs. He noted, _She's really scared about something. The police officers? Or news they bring about something? Hmm, I'll ask her later. _Even though he thought that, he still watched her.

Misao reached the officers and asked them sharply, "What is it?"

One of the officers smirked, "Don't remember me, weasel?"

Misao's eyes widened indignantly, "What did you call me?!?" Then her eyes widened further, "Saitou?"

Saitou smirked, "You've got bad memory, weasel. Nope, don't say a word yet. News for you that you don't want to hear."

Misao's eyes narrowed, a dangerous glint entered them, "Tell me."

"Shishio's out of jail. We got news from our spies that he's back with his organization. We've also got news that he's sent an assassin to kill you. Seems like you know something that you're not supposed to."

"WHAT! You let him escape from jail?!? How dare you!"

Saitou slapped his gloved hand over her mouth. "Are you insane? Do you want everybody to know that Shishio's after you?"

Misao crossed her arms and looked away, "Hmph."

"Anyway, tomorrow, a new kid will be introduced to this school. He's a pro at martial arts. He's to be your guard. We know that you don't want to move again. Make friends with him. Don't get alarmed if he shows up everywhere you go. His name is Soujiro."

"I do not need a guard! I'm not defenseless, you know!"

"Well, do you want your friends to be hurt? He's here to protect your friends as well."

Misao glared murderously at Saitou but didn't say a word against his statement. They both knew that he was right.

Tbc

A/N I know, it's short, but sue me if I care! …Wait, cancel that, because I do care!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, you know the drill.

Chapter 3

(continued directly from last chappie)

Instead, she replied icily, "Do I need to show you the door?"

Saitou burst out into a loud fit of laughter. "Keep it up, Weasel girl," his eyes sobered, "You'll need that attitude to live through Shishio's attempts for your life."

Misao also sobered, "I know."

For a while, they just stood there in a comforting silence until Saitou's lackey cleared his throat nervously. Saitou smirked, "Well, I best get going. Mind my words, Misao."

Misao nodded and watched them leave the hall. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, her guard up now, immediately grabbed the hand, ducked and heaved the person into the air away from her. The person spun and landed lightly on his feet. He turned around, "Are you all right Misao?"

Misao blushed crimson, "I'm sorry, you just startled me, that's all."

Turning away, she missed Kenshin's narrowed eyed suspicion. She asked Megumi, "Megumi, how long is the practice hall open?"

"It never closes, but the door that connects it to the school shall be locked after 5."

"Oh. Thanks," said Misao, leaving the room.

--

After school, Misao walked home and calmly at a snack. Then she walked over to her closet. She opened it and took out three boxes wrapped carefully in dark fabric. Gently, she picked up the one that was wrapped up in a dark blue cloth. Slowly, she unwrapped it to reveal a wooden box with intricate designs carved into it. On it were written the words-_The ocean within you_. She put her shaking hands on the lid and pushed it back. Inside the box lay two kodachis. The hilts were wrapped in soft dark blue frabric and the blades were still shining even for being in the box for so long unused.

Next, she took the box wrapped up in a violet cloth. This one she unwrapped as well and looked at the box for a long time. This box, had designs as well except instead of being designs including water related things, it had designs involving flowers and plants. On it's lid, it said-_Violets fragrance_. She slid the lid back and looked at the set of twenty kunais. Each of the twenty kunais had their hilts wrapped up in soft violet fabric.

Then, she lifted the last box on to her lap. It was by far the longest box out of the three. Unwrapping it from its black wrap, she lifted out the box. In this box, it was cover with designs that resembled the wind. On this one, it read-_Swift as the wind_. Sliding this lid open, it revealed a pair of katanas. Its hilts were wrapped in soft black fabric, the blade in the same condition as her own kodachis.

She laid they all down in a row on her bed and gazed at them. Glancing at her clock, she noticed that it was quite late. She slid the boxes close and slid them gently back to the back of her closet. She left her pair of kodachis out. She made dinner and finished her homework. By the time she finished, it was nearly 9:30. Sighing, she knew she could procrastinate no longer. She put away her homework and washed the dishes. Then she went into her room and dressed into a pair of soft black pants that looked almost as it they were slacks and a thin black turtleneck with the sleeves rolled up. She grabbed a light black jacket over her clothes. Then she went to her bed and gently lifted her kodachis from its box. She gazed at them for a while before sliding them into the special pockets in her pants for them and secured them to make sure they wouldn't slip. She walked to the front of her apartment and slipped on her black converses. Then she got up and walked out the door.

Tbc

A/N Must leave annoying note here. REVIEW ME TO A ROARING FIRE WoOt!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ha! I wish I could say I made RK.

Chapter 4

She walked at a relatively fast pace to warm up. By the time she reached the school gates, she did not need her light jacket. She took it off and set out for the practice hall. When she reached it. She slid off her shoes and set down her jacket. She peeked in to see if there was anybody in. Her shoulders relaxed when she saw nobody. She slipped in silent as a cat and slid the door shut. The moonlight coming in through the windows provided enough light for her to train by. If she needed to, she could practice in absolute darkness. Her father had taught her to fight under all conditions.

She sat down and started to stretch. When she finished, she sat in a kneeling position on the floor and clasped her hands together in front of her. She whispered, "Father, mother, watch over me."

With her prayer said, Misao got up and walked to the center of the room. She stood there with her feet spread out evenly on the floor, her arms hanging loosely at her sides. Her head sunk to her chest and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she lifted her head up and opened her eyes to reveal glimmering turquoise. She put herself into her ready position and lunged, grabbing her kodachis from their sheath and slashed at the air in front of her, starting her deadly dance with her kodachis.

Kenshin walked out from the boys' locker room with his sakabatou in his hand and ready to head home. When he stepped into the practice hall, he saw a figure dressed in black fighting the air with two weapons. Upon closer inspection, the two silver arcs slashing at the air turned out to be kodachis and the person holding them turned out to be Misao. Kenshin's eyes widened when he saw that. At the spar during lunchtime, he had noticed that Misao was skilled. When she was fighting Kaoru, she seemed to be falling into an old routine. He hadn't thought that she was this good. Watching her fight, he noticed that she was using very advanced moves, very different from the ones she used when she was fighting Kaoru. It slowly dawned to him that she had been using a warm up routine when she fought Kaoru. When he realized that, he had stepped back in shock. Apparently, Misao had heard the rustle of clothing, stepping out of her routine; she turned without warning and was speeding toward Kenshin before he knew it. She raised her arm and slashed at him. Using his impossible speed, Kenshin dodged. Misao lunged again and said as she was slashing at him again, "Who are you?"

Kenshin dodged again and didn't answer, wanting to see what she would do. That was the wrong thing to do. Misao attacked with more fervor, thinking that it was one of Shishio's spies or Shishio himself. She slashed with both kodachis and used one as a diversion when she used the other one to slash at his side. Surprised, Kenshin drew out his sakabatou to block an unexpected strike. When he caught a glimpse of Misao's eyes, he shivered. The turquoise orbs were filled with hatred. Now he shouted at her, "Misao! Misao! It's just me, Kenshin! Snap out of it, Misao!"

Misao blinked when she heard Kenshin's voice. She stopped her attack immediately, blinking in confusion, she said, "Kenshin? What are you doing here?"

"I was about to go home until you attacked me."

Misao blushed, "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

Kenshin's violet eyes hardened, "Who?" he asked, his voice ice cold.

Misao waved him off, realizing she had almost let her secret slip. "Nobody. Hey, wait for me to get my jacket, I'll walk home with you."

Kenshin let her go, thinking to himself that he would eventually get it out of her. "Sure. Let's go."

Misao grabbed her jacket and slung it over her shoulder warmed up from her movement. Together, she and Kenshin walked home. When they reached their apartment complex, they stopped, "Well, see you," they said simultaneously. They stopped and stared at each other. Misao asked Kenshin, "You live in here?" indicating the apartment complex. Kenshin nodded and asked her back, "You too?"

Misao nodded. They looked at each other and said, "Well…"

Misao finally shrugged, "Come on. Lets go inside before we freeze standing here."

Kenshin nodded in agreement and they both headed for the elevators. Once they were inside, they reached for the same floor number. They glanced at each other. Misao said in disbelief, "Same floor too?"

In silence, they waited for the elevator to reach their floor. When it did, they stepped off and started walking in the same direction. When they reached to corner, they turned their backs to each other and unlocked their doors. They stopped and turned back to look at each other in astonishment. Kenshin asked her in an uncertain voice, "You live in there?"

Misao nodded slowly, "Yes…"

"We live across from each other?"

"I guess…"

"This is weird."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, I guess we can walk each other to school now."

"Yeah…"

"What time do you usually start walking?"

"6:30…"

"See you then, then."

"Yeah…"

With that, they turned around and opened their doors. Misao dropped her jacket in astonishment. Hearing the falling fabric, Kenshin turned around. He picked it up and tried to give it to Misao. Misao had gone still. She ignored Kenshin's hand holding the jacket out to her and ran inside her apartment. Curious about what had gotten her so up tight, Kenshin stepped in to her apartment into a mess. Misao's apartment had been ransacked, things strewn everywhere. He turned to see where Misao was and saw her in her room. He walked over to her, picking his way through carefully. When he reached her, he saw that she was tossing out things in the closet, obviously looking for something. Reaching the back, she brought out two boxes wrapped up in cloth. He noticed a third on like it on the bed. Putting the two boxes on the bed next to the third one on the bed, she took off the cloth wrapping them up. Then she slid back the lids to reveal two katanas in one box and a set of twenty kunais in the other. She opened the third one and slid back the lid to reveal nothing. She took out her kodachis and set them in gently. That done, she wrapped up the two boxes she had brought out from the closet and put them back. She kept the third box unwrapped and put it on the table next to her bed. She picked up the cloth that had wrapped up the third box and folded it gently and placed it within the box with the kodachis.

When she had done that, she ran over to her desk and sorted through all of the scattered papers. When she finished there, she went into the living room and straightened up everything, placing things back where they belonged. When she went into the kitchen, she stopped short. From where Kenshin had been straightening up some things, he got up and peered over her shoulder. On the cupboards were pinned up a piece of paper. Written across it in large red letters was the message; _You are a dead girl, Misao. Just like your parents_.

Tbc…at who knows when…

A/N Mwa ha ha ha! Do you like it? Flame me to ashes, just leave me a review! …This fic hasn't been updated in forever and I'm sorry to say that I'm not sure when or if I will. Sorry!


End file.
